


Mary Anne: Of Grandmothers and Mothers

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [11]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Mary Anne wonders about her mother, but there is a person she can turn towards.
Relationships: L "Mimi" Yamamoto & Mary Anne Spier
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	Mary Anne: Of Grandmothers and Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter's Club 2020.

Mary Anne didn’t really _think_ about what she was personally missing very often, what with her mind remaining so focused on what Kristy was missing from her life. After all, she tended to look out after her friends, particularly Kristy. Hearing the other girls in the club talk about when they were born did make her _think_ because she didn’t know. Nobody ever told her those things, yet asking her father felt like a no-go place, not specifically because he didn’t talk about _her_ , but more of it really wasn’t a father-daughter kind of topic.

Kristy’s mother telling her to talk to Claudia’s grandmother did in fact brighten her day considerably, but she didn’t hesitate in approaching the old woman.

Claudia’s grandmother greeted her with both a warm smile and an open hug; Mary Anne also took in how amazing Claudia’s grandmother smelled, of so many spices from the kitchen before sitting down with her for a cup of tea. “Well, I’m quite glad you came and asked me.”

“Well. What was I like?”

“You were a very quiet baby. The morning, I remember it was very sunny, but the pregnancy was an easy one. Not a single fuss from you at all when you were little. You were very much like the sun that day.” She then added, “If there is anything else you want to know about your mother, always feel free to ask. I know that there are some things you can ask your father, such as how they first met, but there are other things that a girl can’t ask of her father. It’s also a good thing you’re asking about her.”

“It is?”

“Yes. She is very much a part of you, Mary Anne.”

A sunny smile spread across Mary Anne’s face; she felt glad for having come and visited Claudia’s grandmother regarding her mother.


End file.
